¿Es esto a lo que llaman amor?
by Hakai1
Summary: Haru está destrozado, jamás habría imaginado que su mehor amigo le quitaría al amor de su vida. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si el hilo rojo del destino solo se hubiera enredado y tuviera otro final? ¿Podría ser Sousuke ese final? ¿Qué pasaría si ambos empezaran a tener sentimientos imposibles de explicar? A veces la vida nos da una segunda oportunidad, la cuestión es saber aprovecharla.
1. Capítulo 1 - Heartbreak

No sabía qué estaba haciendo allí, ni cómo se había dejado convencer para acabar en un lugar tan ajeno a su personalidad. Estaba apoyado en la barra, mirando a un punto fijo sin realmente prestar atención, sintiendo como la gente bailaba y se movía a su alrededor sin hacerle caso. Solo era capaz de ver aquella cabellera roja que tantas veces había querido tocar, pero no era él quien estaba a su lado, nunca había tenido tanta envidia de su mejor amigo, únicamente cuando descubrió que le había robado el corazón de la persona que amaba. Ahora les veía reír juntos, bailar juntos, y de vez en cuando besarse, algo que provocaba una extraña sensación en su estómago, la cual intentaba calmar con algo de alcohol y, aunque fuera ya por el cuarto vaso, lo único que había conseguido era sentirse mareado y tener la visión borrosa.

Sintió náuseas, y casi de inmediato se escurrió entre la gente como sus torpes piernas le dejaban, llegando hasta el servicio de caballeros, entró a uno de los baños, echando todo lo que tenía dentro, quedándose apoyado en la taza del váter aún mareado y con aquel dolor tan extraño que le daba ganas de llorar desconsoladamente, algo que a duras penas lograba evitar.

Escuchó abrirse la puerta del baño y, posteriormente como alguien entraba al baño de al lado, más bien parecían dos personas y por los sonidos que hacían no tenías que ser muy listo para saber qué estaba pasando.

-Rin...Nos van a escuchar...

El ojiazul, al escuchar aquello, sintió que se le venía abajo el mundo y de nuevo aquella presión en su estómago le obligó a vomitar, saliendo justo después del baño para no escuchar más.

Notó que se golpeaba contra algo que no lograba enfocar bien, aunque podía deducir que más bien era un "alguien".

-Nanase... ¿Qué demonios haces? Mira por dónde vas.

Corrección, era un "algo", en concreto era Yamazaki, perfecto, no tenía bastante con lo que había escuchado como para encontrarse con aquella persona, aunque este parecía mirarle algo preocupado, al menos eso parecía detrás de aquel odio que tenía hacia su persona.

-Nanase ¿a caso no me oyes?

Sus oídos pitaban, exhaustos por aquella música, su cabeza dolía, demasiado alcohol para ser la primera vez que bebía, su estómago seguía retorciéndose, demasiados disgustos en un solo día.

Su vista se nubló durante un segundo, perdiendo así el poco equilibrio que le quedaba y desplomándose sobre algo que parecía ser más blando que el suelo, aunque tampoco lo era demasiado. Unos brazos bastante firmes le tenían sujeto por los hombros y tiraban de él con insistencia hasta la salida.

Eran las 3 de la madrugada, el aire era frío fuera, tanto que el delfín podía sentir cómo se le congelaban los dedos. Seguía confuso, ajeno a lo que estaba pasando realmente a su alrededor.

-R-Rin...

El más alto se giró hacia él, algo extrañado porque fuera aquel nombre y no otro el que abandonaba sus labios. Era consciente de que el más bajo estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo, se había dado cuenta hacía muchísimo tiempo, pero jamás pensaría que se encontraba así por él. Nunca había visto a Nanase de esa forma tan lamentable.

-Nanase, espabílate estamos en medio de la calle

El ojiazul se sintió extrañado, creía que estaba junto al pelirrojo, o como mucho solo, pero aquel tono de voz tan grave negaba ambas cosas.

Abrió los ojos despacio, tratando de enfocar la vista, aunque la calle no dejaba de dar vueltas, y eso a su estómago no le sentaba bien, por lo que este de nuevo se vació, esta vez en el borde de la acera. Cuando quiso darse cuenta una mano estaba sujetando su flequillo hacia atrás mientras él terminaba de echar todo lo que había comido en los últimos días, quedándose con una horrible sensación de quemazón en la garganta y el esófago, además del asqueroso sabor a vómito en su boca.

Ya seguro de que no iba a vomitar más, se giró hacia su acompañante, quien retiró la mano de su frente y siguió con los ojos puestos en la calle, donde parecía que habían estado en todo momento. Pronto el silencio, algo incómodo, se echó sobre ellos mientras el azabache se limpiaba la boca con las mangas de la camisa sin importarle demasiado mancharla de sus fluidos estomacales.

-Les escuché...

Yamazaki abrió los ojos algo extrañado, mirando a un cabizbajo Haru durante un segundo, antes de devolver la vista a la solitaria calle esperando que dijera algo más, aunque esto parecía que no iba a pasar.

-Nanase, no soy Tachibana, explícate o es imposible que te entienda.

Se escuchó un profundo suspiro salir de los labios temblorosos del más bajo, quien trataba de contener los retortijones que tenía su estómago al recordar aquel momento.

-Rin y Makoto...estaban los dos en el baño...

Se produjo un largo silencio, Sousuke no sabía que decir a eso, obviamente a él también le dolería escuchar algo así, pero era tan ajeno a Nanase que no sabía lo que tenía que decirle, ni si quiera sabía si quería que se sintiera mejor.

Un "me voy a casa" por parte del ojiazul fue lo que rompió aquel extraño silencio, seguido de un dificultoso intento de levantarse por parte del mismo, aunque en cuanto consiguió enderezarse volvió a sentirse mareado, perdiendo el equilibrio y siendo sujetado de nuevo por los brazos del más alto.

-Eres un incordio, Nanase...tendré que acompañarte para que no acabes tirado en alguna cuneta.

Aquello tenía pinta de ser complicado, en una situación normal se habría pasado el brazo del chico por los hombros, pero Haruka era demasiado bajo para eso, dudaba de que realmente le ayudara así que la otra opción era que se agarrara a su cintura, algo mucho más incómodo para ambos pero igualmente efectivo.

Andaban por las calles de Tokio, acercándose cada vez más al barrio donde vivía el ojiazul y, por lo tanto, cada vez más lejos del apartamento de Sousuke, algo que no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Cuando por fin llegaron al apartamento eran alrededor de las 4 de la mañana y el cansancio era notable en ambos cuerpos, además de que las temperaturas habían bajado considerablemente y pasearse únicamente en camisa no era algo muy inteligente.

Sousuke tuvo que sacarle las llaves al azabache pues este parecía que ni si quiera podía ver dónde estaba la cerradura, y por fin pudieron entrar un poco en calor, al menos momentáneamente pues Yamazaki no tenía intención de quedarse, aunque tampoco le hacía gracia ir hasta su apartamento.

-Puedes quedarte, pero no molestes

El ojiazul parecía haberle entendido por una vez en su vida, y en cierto modo agradeció aquella especie de invitación que le evitaba tener que volver a casa a esas horas.

Le acompañó hasta su habitación, siendo sorprendido por un futón y un dedo que señalaba que saliera de la misma. Iba a obligarle a dormir en medio de la sala. Bueno, al menos le había dejado un futón, pero no tenía ropa y era obvio que alguien tan canijo como era Nanase no iba a tener nada de su tamaño. Y no era nada extraño que al rato volviera en pijama y con un pantalón en la mano.

-No tengo ninguna camiseta que te sirva, solo tengo esto así que apáñatelas como puedas.

El más bajo le dejó el pantalón y se encogió de hombros, volviendo a su habitación aún tambaleándose un poco, aunque los mareos y el dolor de cabeza habían remitido un poco.

Ahora estaba solo en la sala, con un pantalón que no parecía muy grande y sin una camiseta que poder ponerse, perfecto. Se desnudó quedándose en ropa interior y se colocó aquel pantalón, le estaba algo corto y la zona de la entrepierna no era especialmente ancha, pero al menos era mejor que un pantalón de vestir, solo le quedaba dormir con el torso desnudo y rezar por no resfriarse por culpa de aquel hidrofílico. Claro que seguía sintiéndose algo preocupado por él.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Incomodidades

La noche pasó bastante rápido, al menos para el de ojos aguamarina, pues a pesar de haber tenido que dormir semidesnudo con el frío que hacía, aquel futón era más cálido de lo que parecía.

Por otro lado, el ojiazul lo había tenido bastante difícil para conciliar el sueño, metido en la comodidad de su cama, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había escuchado en el baño, lo intentaba una y otra vez, pero simplemente no podía, su cabeza llenaba de nuevo sus oídos con aquellos sonidos mezclados con la música del lugar como si aún siguiera allí, provocando un dolor punzante en su sien que no logró ignorar hasta que el cansancio fue demasiado como para aguantar despierto y acabó cayendo en un sueño algo intermitente y poco reparador, pero al menos estaba dormido.

Por la mañana Sousuke se revolvió en el futón, llevaba sin comer nada desde la tarde anterior y era obvio que ya necesitaba echarle algo al estómago. Cuando abrió los ojos no le sorprendió ver que ya era bastante tarde, lo que era extraño era el hecho de que Nanase no estuviera despierto, ni si quiera había indicios de que hubiera desayunado y se hubiera ido y eso era bastante raro.

¿Dónde se ha metido este ahora?

Se enderezó en el futón, echándose hacia atrás el pelo, completamente despeinado, y se puso en pie, dispuesto a levantar a su huésped.

Llamó a la puerta un par de veces, aunque no tuvo respuesta alguna, por lo que se decidió a abrir la puerta, solo por curiosidad. No se esperaba lo que vio, aunque eso no significaba que lo que vio estuviera mal, al contrario, se esperaba una habitación desordenada y un Nanase depresivo hecho una bolita en la cama, pero para su sorpresa la habitación estaba impecable, y Nanase estaba dormido de lado, con la mitad del cuerpo fuera de la cama. Por las sombras oscuras que tenía bajo los ojos pudo adivinar que había dormido bastante mal y que, quizás, no había podido conciliar el sueño hasta un rato antes. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención era lo tierno que podía parecer en aquel momento, lejos de la seriedad que solía portar su rostro, ahora mismo parecía completamente relajado, una persona totalmente distinta a la que había visto la noche anterior y sin darse cuenta había suspirado de alivio, ¿cómo podía sentirse aliviado por algo así? Era extraño, nunca se había preocupado por nadie más que por Rin, y aquel día no solo se había preocupado por el ojiazul, sino que además le había acompañado a casa y su preocupación no había desaparecido hasta que lo vio descansar.

Decidió dejarle allí y hacer el desayuno, era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de que le dejara dormir allí, aunque seguía sin hacerle gracia cocinar para alguien así.

Para cuando el más bajo apareció por la cocina el desayuno ya estaba preparado y Sousuke, quien había conseguido apañárselas con la caballa que el ojiazul tenía en la nevera.

-Pensaba que te habrías ido cuando me despertara

-Tenía pensado hacerlo, pero viendo como estabas anoche quizás no llegaras a despertarte, alguien tendría que llamar a una ambulancia

El más alto se encogió de hombros, girándose por primera vez hacia la bella durmiente que era en aquellos momentos Nanase. Aunque lo que más llamó su atención no fueron las múltiples direcciones en las que iba su pelo, más bien el pequeño bulto que estiraba ligeramente los pantalones de su pijama.

-Vaya Nanase, ¿te has levantado contento?

El más bajo le miró extrañado, siguiendo la mirada del moreno hasta su entrepierna, sonrojándose ligeramente porque ni si quiera se había dado cuenta, pero ya era demasiado tarde para ocultarlo por lo que se apartó para cortar el contacto visual y se sentó a desayunar con las mejillas aún encendidas.

El ex nadador de Samezuka sonrió de forma burlona, aunque no podía evitar que aquella imagen que le había regalado el moreno y que si no fuera por ser quien era, probablemente ahora estuviera retozando con él en la cama.

Desayunaron con un silencio bastante incómodo, o eso era lo que pensaba el más bajo pues para el moreno era el mismo silencio de siempre, si bien era cierto que no era fácil ignorar que el mayor estaba empalmado, tampoco le dio mucha más importancia, mientras que el ojiazul se estaba muriendo de vergüenza.

Cuando por fin acabaron de desayunar Yamazaki llevó las cosas a la cocina y se cambió de ropa allí mismo, dispuesto a irse a casa.

-Deberías hacer algo con eso o te empezará a doler

Volvió a sonreír de forma burlona antes de salir del apartamento del ojiazul, dirigiéndose al suyo.

Ahora Nanase se había quedado completamente solo con aquel problema que a diferencia de otras veces, no se había solucionado solo, algo que sin duda era culpa de la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento y que no remitió aunque Yamazaki ya se hubiera ido de casa.

Ahora solo debía ocuparse de aquello él solo. Se levantó con un gesto de dolor pues era obvio que era incómodo estar así, pero en lo que no se había fijado era en que había crecido más de la cuenta, y ya no era una erección tan pequeña como cuando se había levantado, afortunadamente ya estaba solo.

Entró en el baño bastante apurado, bajándose tanto el pijama como la ropa interior, mordiéndose el labio inferior al ver aquella erección. Suspiró pesadamente sentándose en el suelo del baño mientras llevaba la mano hasta su miembro, soltando un gemido ahogado cuando sus dedos rozaron su glande. Era la primera vez que se tocaba y sin duda iba a ser una experiencia muy extraña.

Su mano empezó a subir y bajar con torpeza, teneniéndose únicamente cuando los gemidos se agolpaban en su garganta impidiéndole respirar. Su cuerpo temblaba, su cara ardía por culpa de la excitación y su mano estaba completamente húmeda y pegajosa por el líquido pre-seminal, que solo le avisaba de que se vendría pronto, y a penas aquello pasó por su mente eyaculó en su mano, dejándola más pegajosa de lo que estaba. Se quedó sentado en el suelo aún tembloroso, tratando de relajar un poco su respiración mientras se limpiaba.

Desde que Sousuke había salido del apartamento del ojoazul, no había podido dejar de pensar en cómo le había dejado mientras trataba de convencerse a si mismo de que eso no le importaba.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su apartamento recibió un mensaje al móvil, aunque tenía más o menos en mente quién era y lo que quería, y no se equivocaba. El mensaje no era ni más ni menos que de Rin.

Recibido 12:36

¿Dónde demonios estás, idiota? Tuve que dormir en casa de Makoto por tu culpa. Si me has dejado tirado por un polvo juro que te mato

Enviado 12:38

Rin, no actúes como si te molestara dormir en casa de Makoto, porque DUDO que hayas dormido. De todas formas estoy llegando.

Volvió a guardar el móvil en el bolsillo, llegando por fin a su apartamento y encontrándose a un aparentemente enfadado pelirrojo, aunque le ignoró mientras abría la puerta y este empezaba a echarle cosas en cara, con las mejillas encendidas aunque el moreno sabía que no era precisamente por el enfado.

-¿Lo pasaste bien con Makoto?

La cara del pelirrojo se encendió aún más, con una mezcla de ira y vergüenza pues aunque le había interrumpido, había dado de lleno en el clavo.

-Déjame...no vuelvas a dejarme tirado sin avisar. Al menos habrás ligado ¿no?

Yamazaki observó al pelirrojo, quien tenía una mirada lasciva en su cara, aunque esta se borró en seguida pues el más alto estaba tardando demasiado en responder. Este al ver que Matsuoka se estaba dando cuenta de eso se apresuró en contestar.

-Algo así...yo no te pregunto por tu vida sexual

-Yo no te preguntaría si no me dejaras tirado por echar un polvo

-Eres un pesado Rin, no voy a contarte mis aventuras para que tengas material cuando te masturbes

El pelirrojo se sonrojó más si cabía, dándole una patada al más alto quien no pudo evitar echarse a reír, aunque en el fondo seguía pensando en lo roto que había estado Nanase por culpa de su mejor amigo, y en la extraña situación de aquella mañana.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Un traje de maid

Nanase y Yamazaki no habían vuelto a mencionar nada, cuando se veían a penas se miraban, pues el ojiazul se pasaba las horas evitando la mirada ajena más que de costumbre, después de lo que había ocurrido no era para menos.

Aquel día no era distinto, los cuatro se dirigían a Iwatobi en el tren tras haber sido invitados por sus kouhais al festival anual de Samezuka, pues aunque ese año ya no estaban en la escuela, Sousuke y Rin seguían siendo bien recibidos y, por lo tanto, los chicos de Iwatobi también.

Para cuando llegaron a la escuela ya era medio día y la mayoría de los puestos de comida estaban abarrotados, en su mayoría por estudiantes, pero ellos tenían muy claro a dónde se dirigían.

El Maid! Café no estaba dirigido ni más ni menos que por el equipo de natación, el destino de los pobres alumnos de primero y segundo no era otro que llevar nada más y nada menos que un traje de maid con todos los complementos, mientras que los de tercero se encargaban en su mayoría de cocinar o en el caso del capitán del equipo, de hacer un poco de publicidad del café y atender a la gente que entrara.

Cuando llegaron Nitori estaba en la puerta con un traje que, para lo pequeño que era, le quedaba bastante bien e incluso le hacía parecer más maduro, al menos ese fue el pensamiento que tuvo Rin en mente cuando le vio.

"¡Rin-senpai! ¡Yamazaki-senpai! Al final pudisteis venir." El menor parecía realmente contento de verles, y no era para menos después del tiempo que había pasado.

"¡Ai! Te quedaba mejor el vestido" Bromeó el pelirrojo fingiendo una mueca de decepción, seguida por una pequeña risa por parte de Yamazaki, sin duda las cosas no habían cambiado entre el equipo"¿Dónde está Momo?"

El pequeño se encogió de hombros bastante confuso, pues hacía rato que no le veía "Supongo que habrá ido a cambiarse, creo que el vestido le venía algo grande"

El pelirrojo esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, mirando de reojo al que se suponía que era su mejor amigo "Iremos a buscarle"

Cuando llegaron a los vestuarios, el menor de los Mikoshiba estaba saliendo, con un vestido que claramente no era de su talla colgado del hombro.

"¡Momo! Me ha dicho Ai que tuviste que cambiarte" Matsuoka señaló el traje a lo que el menor asintió bajo la atenta mirada de su otro senpai y los dos chicos de Iwatobi.

"Tengo que irme, Rin-senpai, ¿podrías dejarlo en mi habitación? Debería seguir atendiendo"

El pelirrojo sujetó el vestido a duras penas, observando como el menor salía corriendo a penas despidiéndose del más alto del grupo. Este se quedó unos segundos mirando la prenda, y cuando sus ojos llegaron al rostro de Rin, este le estaba mirando de una forma bastante extraña "¿Qué sucede, Rin?

"Póntelo, es de tu talla" Matsuoka estampó el vestido contra el pecho del más alto, quien le miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras Makoto miraba a su novio algo avergonzado y Haruka seguía evitando mirar a ambos.

"No pienso ponerme esto" Sousuke seguía completamente indignado y estaba claro que no pensaba ceder fácilmente ante aquella petición.

"Muy bien.." El pelirrojo extendió el puño cerrado hacia adelante, esperando que el moreno hiciera lo mismo "A la de tres. Una, dos, ¡tres!"

Habían pasado veinte minutos desde aquello y Yamazaki seguía sin dar señales de vida, lo que hacía que Rin empezara a impacientarse "Vamos Sousuke, no tenemos todo el día" Sin esperar respuesta abrió la puerta del vestuario dejando ver a un claramente avergonzado Sousuke, quien se esforzaba por mantener la seriedad a pesar de llevar aquel vestido" Vaya...Te queda muy bien, estás muy guapo"

El pelirrojo se dispuso a echarle una foto justo cuando su teléfono empezó a vibrar, lo que Yamazaki agradeció infinitamente.

"Tengo que irme, Gou quiere que la acompañe a no sé dónde...Makoto ven conmigo.." Este último trató de rechazarle, pero cuando su novio ponía aquella cara le era imposible negarse, por lo que en seguida se despidieron, dejando a sus amigos allí solos.

Haruka se disponía a irse también, incapaz de estar allí solo con el más alto, cuando la mano de este le sujetó por la muñeca "¿Se puede saber qué pasa, Nanase? Tanto silencio es raro hasta para ti" Cuando volvió a mirarle este estaba bastante sonrojado, algo que no entendía en absoluto, pero no podía evitar pensar que se veía demasiado lindo.

"No quiero hablar de ello" Trató de zafarse de su agarre aunque apenas lo consiguió, pues le tenía bien sujeto.

"No me digas que sigues pensando en lo que pasó el otro día, eres patético Nanase" Yamazaki esbozó una sonrisa burlona, soltando la muñeca del más bajo.

"Cállate, no puedes burlarte de mí si vas así vestido..." El rubor no desaparecía de las mejillas de Nanase, quien por mucho que intentara relajarse no lo conseguía "Me voy"

"Oye tú, ni se te ocurra irte, espérame ahí, después tenemos que ir a por Rin" Yamazaki volvió al vestuario para quitarse aquel odioso vestido, bajo la atenta mirada de Haruka, quien se permitió soltar una pequeña risita algo burlona, una risita que nadie salvo él mismo oyó.

Cuando por fin salieron de allí se dirigieron a la estación de trenes en un silencio bastante incómodo, pero ninguno de los dos tenía intención de romperlo, al menos tenían la esperanza de que Rin y Makoto aparecieran por allí lo antes posible, una posibilidad que se esfumó cuando el teléfono de Sousuke vibró en su bolsillo.

Recibido 19:43

Sousuke no me esperéis en la estación, Makoto y yo hemos ido andando y me quedaré en su casa..

PD: Tendrás que quedarte con Haru

Yamazaki frunció el ceño soltando un largo suspiro y devolviendo el teléfono a su bolsillo, tirando de Nanase cuando llegó el tren mientras este le miraba totalmente confuso "Rin va a quedarse a dormir en casa de Makoto...bueno, dudo que duerman"

El más bajo le miró sin comprender "No te entiendo"

"Bendita inocencia" pensó Sousuke mirando la cara curiosa de Nanase, sin duda cada vez que le miraba apreciaba distintos rasgos de su rostro que no había tenido la oportunidad de apreciar antes, jamás se había fijado en lo atractivo que podía ser y le extrañaba que fuera tan inocente teniendo eso en cuenta "Bueno, digamos que tu amigo Tachibana no podrá moverse bien mañana"

Nanase tardó bastante en pillar aquello, aunque cuando lo entendió su cara se tiñó de un tono rojizo, devolviendo a Yamazaki la vista adorable que había tenido en Samezuka, aunque aquella vista se borró pues poco a poco el más bajo entendió una cosa, si realmente iban a hacerlo, se repetiría lo que había escuchado en el baño de aquella discoteca.

Su cara se puso pálida y el más alto entendió al momento que era lo que le ocurría, por lo que se acomodó en el asiento, dejando que Haruka se apoyara en su hombro "No deberías pensar en ello, no creo que a tu cuerpo le siente bien"

Nanase estaba extrañado por aquel comportamiento tan amable, tan distinto al usual comportamiento de Sousuke, pero sabía que no tardaría en volver a ser el de siempre.

Cuando llegaron a la última estación, Haru se había quedado profundamente dormido, pero no podía cargar con él hasta su casa, por lo que por mucho apuro que le diera, debía despertarle, aunque hasta que lo consiguió se llevó bastantes quejas por su parte.

De nuevo el camino fue silencioso mientras subían aquellas interminables escaleras, aunque Yamazaki se detuvo cuando escuchó que los pasos del ojiazul también lo hacían. Estaban frente a la casa de Makoto y la mirada de Haru se volvía cada vez más triste, obligando a Sousuke a tirar de él hasta su casa, aunque esto no quitaba que siguiera cabizbajo cuando llegaron a su casa y, posteriormente, a su habitación.

"¿Estás bien?" Miró al más bajo algo preocupado, aunque este ni si quiera le respondió, se limitó a cambiarse de ropa y a meterse en la cama, dejando un hueco bastante amplio, algo que al principio no llegaba a entender.

"No tengo futón aquí, solo no me molestes" Aunque había tratado de sonar borde, su voz se notaba notablemente apagada y Yamazaki sentía necesidad de animarle aunque fuera un poco, claro que siendo Nanase eso parecía bastante imposible, por lo que se limitó a cambiarse y a colocarse en el hueco que le había dejado, dándole la espalda.

Haru podía sentir la calidez de Sousuke a través de la ropa, nunca podría haberse imaginado que alguien que parecía tan frío pudiera ser tan cálido, y aquellos pensamientos le sorprendían incluso a él. No tardó demasiado en volverse a dormir y, ya completamente rendido a Morfeo, se giró sobre si mismo buscando algo a lo que agarrarse, siendo esto la espalda del mayor quien hacía rato que se había dormido, por lo que esta situación era completamente ajena a ambos.


	4. Capítulo 4 - Ojos rojos

La mañana no tardó en llegar, o eso le pareció al más alto, pues no se sentía demasiado descansado, más bien parecía que había dormido solo unos minutos en lugar de varias horas.

Cuando por fin estaba lo bastante consciente como para conocer donde se encontraba, notando entonces los delgados pero firmes brazos del ojiazul sujetarse a su cintura, algo que le pilló por sorpresa, aunque era difícil moverse ya que por alguna razón obligarle a despertarse después del ánimo que tenía el día anterior le pareció realmente cruel. Claro que no contaba con que su cuerpo le pareciera tan cómodo al moreno porque se abrazó a él con más fuerza algo que aunque era tierno, solo aumentaba su incomodidad.

"Mhn..." Se escuchó a Nanase bostezar y estirarse un poco en la cama, lo que hizo que estuviera a punto de caerse "Eres tan cálido..."  
De sus palabras Yamazaki pudo saber que seguía durmiendo pues de lo contrario era bastante improbable que dijera eso.

"Nanase" El ojiazul ignoró aquello y trató de seguir durmiendo, pero era obvio que Sousuke no iba a dejarlo así, por lo que se giró sobre sí mismo, sorprendiéndose al ver al más bajo tan cerca, y sobretodo que no quisiera soltarle. Observó durante un rato su rostro, parecía mucho más calmado que el día anterior, además de que sus facciones estaban completamente relajadas dejando que Sousuke pudiera ver bien cada parte de su rostro, deteniéndose en unos labios entreabiertos y ligeramente húmedos que parecían ser bastante suaves. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, sus labios estaban sobre los ajenos de forma suave, aunque no entendía cómo había llegado a ese punto. Nanase por su parte no se quejó ya que se había mantenido inconsciente en todo momento, algo que el más alto agradeció pues aquel momento había sido bastante extraño e incómodo. Dejó escapar un suspiro resignado, decidiéndose a esperar a que el bello durmiente despertara, pues seguía sugetándole, algo que afortunadamente no tardó demasiado en suceder. Claro que el hecho de que la primera reacción de Haruka fuera echarle de la cama de un empujón no era mejor.

"¿Se puede saber qué hacer Nanase?" Sousuke se había sentado en el suelo, después de que su cara hubiera estado a punto de darle un beso a este.

"Es tu culpa, ¿por qué te pegas tanto a mi?" El más bajo bufó molesto, como si realmente creyera que él tenía razón, aunque para él mismo a si era.

"Eres tú el que se ha abrazado a mi mientras dormía, si lo que necesitas es cariño ve a que te echen un polvo" Soltó aquellas palabras algo molesto pues odiaba que le echaran la culpa de cosas que no había hecho y mucho más odiaba que fuera Nanase el que lo hacía.  
El silencio ocupó la habitación después de aquel comentario, el moreno seguía en la cama con los dientes ligeramente apretados mientras que Yamazaki se había puesto en pie y había comenzado a ponerse su ropa, pues algo le decía que ya no era bien recibido, aunque dudaba haberlo sido en algún momento.

Haruka no hizo nada por detenerle y no fue hasta que Sousuke se fue del apartamento que reaccionó, dándose cuenta de que había sido increíblemente idiota, había sido él quien que se había abrazado al mayor, pero tampoco tenía que haberle soltado algo así, que le hubiera echado de la cama no se debía más que al hecho de haberse sorprendido así "Que eche un polvo..." Cuanto más repetía las palabras, más absurdas le parecían. No era tan fácil hacer algo así, primero estaba el problema de que era virgen, aunque no lo consideraba realmente un problema pues a pesar de que estaba cerca de los 20, nunca se había sentido atraído por nadie salvo por Rin, quizás ese era el problema, debía olvidarse de Rin de una vez.

Aquel día había sido especialmente incómodo, no sabía nada de Rin ni de Makoto, y por supuesto tampoco de Sousuke, eso solo le había hecho sentirse más solo de lo normal, por lo que agradeció que esa misma tarde volvieran a Tokio, lo que no había esperado era que Rin ofreciera salir de nuevo, aunque al menos era una discoteca distinta. Lo más extraño era que tanto él como Sousuke habían aceptado.  
~~~~

De nuevo la misma situación de la última vez, parecía una imitación barata de aquel momento, igual que un déja vu con poca calidad. De nuevo la niebla de gente le agobiaba, de nuevo solo veía aquella melena pelirroja bailar, pero esta vez lo hacía con su mejor amigo, ya que Makoto había decidido quedarse con él un rato, el problema era que Haruka empezaba a sentirse increíblemente agobiado. "No tendría que haber venido" aquellas palabras habían pasado tantas veces por su mente que era imposible decir el número exacto.  
El castaño estaba algo preocupado por él, pero cuando Matsuoka fue a pedirle que bailara con él, no pudo evitar aceptar, dejando a un deprimido y confuso Haru completamente solo, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

"Ah...Lo siento" Un chico ligeramente más alto que él se había chocado contra su espalda en un intento de ir esquivando personas, aunque no le había salido demasiado bien por lo que Haruka había podido comprobar.

"Da igual" Se giró del todo para ver bien a la persona que le había sacado de aquel trance aunque lo único que logro ver con claridad eran aquellos ojos, completamente rojos y expresivos, exactamente iguales a los de Rin, aunque quizás brillaban de forma distinta.  
"Eres Haruka Nanase, ¿no?" Los ojos rojos del más alto habían empezado a brillar, trayéndole recuerdos a Nanase sobre el día que conoció a su pelirrojo, aunque a diferencia de este, el chico desconocido era castaño, y su espalda era más estrecha , pero era igualmente atractivo.  
El más bajo asintió, mareándose un poco en el momento en el que lo hizo, por lo que casi de inmediato fue arrastrado hacia fuera por aquel chico, agradeciendo de verdad el aire fresco al salir.

"Akira, encantado. Te he visto en algunas competiciones...eres muy rápido y pareces disfrutar bastante el hecho de estar ahí" La sonrisa del tal 'Akira' era sincera y amplia, llenando el corazón de Haruka de tranquilidad, aunque no sabía qué decir al respecto, por lo que optó por el silencio acompañado de algunas miradas preocupadas a la puerta de la discoteca, pues no había dicho nada.

"Dudo que quieras volver ahí, ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa? Aunque si quieres puedes venir a mi apartamento, está cerca"  
El ojiazul se quedó pensativo al escuchar aquello, él no era de esas personas que se iban a casa de cualquiera, pero por otro lado necesitaba olvidar no solo a Rin, si no también lo ocurrido con Sousuke esa misma mañana, además aquellos ojos le hipnotizaban, eran demasiado parecidos a los de Matsuoka y no podía negarle nada a esos ojos

"Está bien"

Sousuke llevaba un rato bastante incómodo, con la extraña sensación de que algo iba mal, increíblemente mal "Makoto, ¿y Nanase?"  
El castaño, quien había presenciado gran parte de la escena bajó la cabeza y después le miró confuso, no sabía si el moreno estaba preocupado o simplemente sentía curiosidad, pero era obvio que quería una respuesta "Se ha ido fuera con un chico y no ha vuelto"  
El más alto miró en dirección a la puerta de aquel lugar con el ceño fruncido

"Así que te tomaste en serio mi propuesta, ¿eh, Nanase?"


End file.
